This invention relates to an operating mechanism of a tape recorder, and more particularly to an operating mechanism wherein a single electric motor is used as a drive source and two solenoids are used for effecting operating mode switching.
Purely mechanical means have been used for switching the operating modes of a tape recorder. With such mechanical means, however, operation of the operating buttons requires not only a large operating force but also a large operating stroke. Moreover, the construction is complicated, load of the motor is large and the life thereof is also short.
To obviate these difficulties a system has been developed in which an electric switch and a solenoid are used to control the operating mechanism. With this system, however, decrease in the number of motors, that is drive sources increases the number of solenoids whereas decrease in the number of solenoids increases the number of motors.